


Uncountable

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about the things they are annoyed by and love each other for, written in two 221b stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncountable 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a non-native speaker without a beta and amenable to advice, so I would love to hear what you think.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

You can’t count the things Sherlock Holmes loves about John Watson, but he has his favourites.

The way he clears his throat when he is about to say something embarrassing.  
When the tip of his tongue leaps its way through the corner of his lips, while he is typing with his adorable slowness to find the right letters on the keyboard.  
Seriously? Is there anyone who can be sexier than John while swearing a blue streak? No, there certainly isn’t.  
John is always humming along when music is playing and it’s one of the sweetest sounds Sherlock has ever heard coming out of this wonderful mouth.  
When John makes tea with such a passion, he is sometimes jealous of the kettle, the cups or the tea itself.  
The way John looks at him and _sees_ him.

While observing these things, Sherlock is so thoroughly happy, that he could just burst into a million rejoicing pieces. But instead he memorizes silently every one of those moments. He doesn’t want to call John’s attention to those things because he’s afraid that he might stop doing them. So he just enjoys the show, telling himself how lucky he is that this extraordinary man is here with him, that they can be truly themselves in the presence of the other. That they can just be.


	2. Uncountable 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet about the things they are annoyed by and love each other for, written in two 221b stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a non-native speaker without a beta and amenable to advice, so I would love to hear what you think.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

John Watson has a sorted list of the uncountable Sherlockian things he’s annoyed by.

 

There are everyday commodities which makes him frown. Like the open toothpaste tube, half drunken cups of tea all over the flat or the unknown location of his own laptop.

There are also things which are occurring on a weekly basis, then he gets sweary. For example that the idiot changed the password on John’s laptop again, the shrinking credit on his mobile because the git phoned god-knows-who in god-knows-where, or a failed, disgusting experiment which had found its way into the sink, abandoned by his fucking arranger.

On monthly occasions John feels like crying. When there is a case of what it’s worth starving for in Sherlock’s eyes and the good doctor has to prevent malnutrition. Or when a case is filled with chases and fights and John is tenting Sherlock’s wounds afterwards, knowing that new scars are joining his lover’s body. A night filled with very sad violin sounds, when the detective is nearly drowning in an unsolved case and don’t know how to calm his mind otherwise. 

 

But do you know what? In the end John loves all those things because he loves him. It’s just Sherlock and he doesn’t want him to change, he should always be nobody else than John’s bloody bastard.


End file.
